


100 Ways to Kill Ayase Eli [Hiatus]

by Eli_Ayase



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Other, everyone else probably appears idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_Ayase/pseuds/Eli_Ayase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles about the various ways a human's life can end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Method One.

Eli gulped as the drink was placed in front of her, and she looked down at her shaking hands. She should have never agreed to this game with Nozomi. One glass of water contained a poison that would kill you in seconds, the other pure water. 

"On the count of three." Nozomi said, confidently smirking. Eli remained silent.

"Three."   
"Stop this." Eli finally broke her silence. "Just do it."  
"Two." Eli gripped her glass, heart thumping in her chest.  
"One."

The two of them downed the drinks, and it was Eli who clutched at her throat, and collapsed onto the floor, killed by poison.


	2. Chapter 2

Honoka had held Eli under the water too long, and Eli's senses felt dulled, and she knew she was dying. The ginger had ignored her panicked flails, and she didn't realise her friend was in danger. Unable to move, Eli's mind flashed through her life. Alisa. Her grandmother. Nozomi.

Eli felt a pang at leaving Nozomi behind. She hoped, in the deepest part of her heart, Nozomi would forgive her for leaving so soon. They were still young, for god's sake.

Honoka pulled the dead Eli out of the water, and shook her. 

"Eli-chan? Eli-chan?"

At least Eli didn't have to hear Nozomi's anguished cry upon learning of her death.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli stared with fear in her eyes at Umi atop her, the blue-haired girl standing upon her chest with a heavy boot.

"I can never forgive you or Nozomi, Eli. Not ever."  
"Because I killed Nico, isn't it?" Eli laughed, despite her fear of Umi.  
"That was... that was you?! All of this time, I was misled into thinking it was Nozomi... I hate you!" Umi shouted, despairful tones in her voice. 

Eli gulped. She knew she would be killed, even if Umi would hesitate to take a life away. Umi believed in an eye for an eye. Eli heard the sound of Umi's katana being drawn, and now stared at the blade that was placed above her heart.

"Eli. Any last words...?"

"Grandmother.." 

I let out a pained sound as the blade was pushed into my heart, and with my dying breath, I uttered a single word.

"Ali...sa..."


	4. Chapter 4

The rope around Eli's neck was being pulled tighter, and tighter, and she clawed at it, doing anything she could to get it off. Blood streamed from wounds she was creating with all of this panicked scratching, unable to get air. Her attacker, who was behind her, was being completely callous in her actions, remaining masked so Eli could not see the face of her killer. Unfortunate, for Eli at least. Her killer was a jealous friend of hers, jealous of Eli's looks and the life she lead and the love she had found. Eli slumped to the ground, unconscious. It would only be a matter of time before she died, and she wouldn't be able to save herself. 

After it was confirmed Eli was dead, the killer removed her mask, and flowing red hair tumbled out. 

Her killer? Nishikino Maki.


	5. Chapter 5

It was rare Hanayo got angry. It was even rarer to see anybody this angry, but boy, was Hanayo angry. It wasn't certain what had brought this fit of rage on, but Eli was taking the brunt of it. Hanayo yelled and threw things, Eli wincing with every crash.

"Please, try to calm down." Eli futilely tried to calm her, trying not to let the nervousness into her voice. "Please, try to--"

Eli immediately stopped talking when she realised the object Hanayo brandished was a handgun. She took a step back. One step. Two steps. Hanayo's eyes were filled with pure rage, she noted as she took the third step. Four steps.

Bang.

Eli fell instead of walking for the fifth step, brains splattered across the floor and the walls.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let me out!" Eli pounded on the door of the walk in freezer. Somebody, someone, had pushed her in here and locked the door. Someone she considered a friend. A coworker of hers, at this stupid restaurant she only worked at to make ends meet. "Please! Let me out! Somebody!" Eli leaned against the door, blinking up at the mist above her. How long had she been in here? Eli pulled frost from her eyebrows, curling up on the floor. 

Hours passed. Eli figured it must have been around 4am, and she was completely numb. Eli realised her eyes were slowly closing, and she was powerless to stop it.

The restaurant owners opened the fridge at 6am, and discovered Eli's frozen corpse.


	7. Chapter 7

Falling down the stairs seemed a ridiculous way to die, but somehow Eli had managed to crack her head open after having a rather nasty fall down a flight of them. She lay, motionless on the ground, losing more and more blood. Eli tried yelling for help, but Nozomi didn't seem to hear her, and Umi was asleep. Her eyes grew heavier and heavier until she was jolted awake by a face she could just make out as Nozomi's. 

"It's too late.... she will die." Eli could pick out parts of the conversation a doctor and Nozomi were having, but she couldn't move to see who the doctor was.

She couldn't move ever again, as she died within a minute of reaching the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Eli was fine. Everything that day had gone smoothly. Work had been fun for her today, and she drove home late at night, happily singing along to the songs she knew on the radio. She tapped the wheel to the music's rhythm, smiling. Eli liked this song, despite it being her first time hearing it. Off in the distance, Eli saw lights hurtling towards her, but she dismissed it as just reflections. Then, the car smashed head on into hers, flinging the drunk driver out of his car and into a ditch. Eli was knocked unconscious to a massive blow to the head. 

She could have been saved, but her car exploded into a huge fireball, killing her.  
The drunk guy? Unharmed.


	9. Chapter 9

Eli wanted to die. She had done for quite a long time, but she never told anyone. She was scared to share, in case they thought she was attention seeking or lying. Nozomi knew, but what didn't Nozomi know about Eli? Eli stood upon the rooftop of an apartment block above a busy street in the dead of night, looking down at the hustle and bustle of the world below, and gently crying. She wasn't going to back out now. Not while she had the chance to end her suffering. Not while she had the chance to unburden her friends. Eli jumped.

Everything seemed to go slowly, and the fall felt like weeks. Eli's last emotion was regret, as she realised what she'd done.


	10. Chapter 10

The young soldier had survived many things. She had been shot, stabbed, and had grenades tossed at her, amongst other things, but she was strong enough to continue fighting. Lance Corporal Eli Ayase grinned in the photo taken of her in her uniform, and she still had the strength to smile on the battlefield where she had lost so many comrades, and eventually, herself. Eli seemed to be a ball of hatred towards the enemy, and had lost her smile to them as they picked off the soldiers one by one with their stolen weapons and their kamikaze pilots.

Eli had lost her old self, but as soon as she stepped on the land mine, she lost her life.


	11. Chapter 11

"Elicchi... died...?"  
"Yes. It was a murder."  
"But... how...?"   
"Ayase-san was killed by blunt force trauma."  
"Blunt force trauma?"  
"Yes. She was struck upon the head with a heavy object, the object in question seeming to be a metal baseball bat, with the finger prints of Minami Kotori on. That individual has been taken in for questioning."

Nozomi wasn't allowed to see Eli's body until the funeral.


	12. Chapter 12

hey, um this isnt a chapter of the thing as such but this is a pretty big project and i'd like to thank everybody who's read up to here and i hope you guys are liking this and my other works. feel free to leave a comment on anything and ill try to get back to you asap. like i said thanks for reading up to here, you guys are great... here in the uk its 02:39am lol best sleep. love as big as mountains, 

\- Eli_Ayase


End file.
